


You're a bit loco but you're my loco

by Potato_Chief



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Attemp at fluff, Bill killed someone, I swear, M/M, This is fluff, im sorry, implied sex?, slightly older pines twins, so he can have a gift for his little tree, this makes no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Chief/pseuds/Potato_Chief
Summary: "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?! NO, WHY DO YOU EVEN HAVE THAT?!"" Isn't it obvious? It's for you Pinetree!"Dipper stared incredulously at the bloody and still beating organ in Bill's hand. " who's heart is that?!"Bill blinked owlishly," I don't remember...but hey! it doesn't matter! It's an apology gift for you!"At times like these Dipper wonders how he puts up with Bill's  shenanigans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so I can get in the mood to write my other fanfic...  
> Enjoy another product of my boredom.
> 
> BASICALLY THIS IS SOME SORT OF A FILLER? or something...

Dipper did not imagine being in a intimate relationship with the demon that nearly killed his family and started the apocalypse. In fact he wasn't expecting Bill to break free from his statue prison just by shaking his hand, if Dipper would've known that he could've moved the statue where no one can find it. So when Mabel came running to the shack saying that Bill is now a hot and absolutely delicious hunk of meat, Dipper was skeptical because of the way Mabel described him. 

Turns out one of the tourist found Bill's statue and tried to summon him....but that was 3 years ago. 

Now Dipper is trying to convince the parents of the little kid who Bill traumatized to not press charges. " I'm really really sorry, you see....um he's not in the proper state of mind.....?"  
Dipper racked his brain for a more decent explanation on why a 19 year old man would dangle a 5 year old kid over a cliff. 

" Uh.....he a...has bad eyesight! he probably thought your kid was a mannequin!...." Dipper chuckled nervously as the parents of the little kid glared at him. The father growled at him and the mother glared harder while carrying the sobbing child.

" A mannequin? seriously? how stupid do you think I am, Pinetree?"

Dipper's eye twitched and he whipped around to see Bill was inches away from his face, sporting that cheshire like smile. "Bill,could you please shut up? I'm trying to fix the mess you made...so cooperate.just.this.once." Dipper said through gritted teeth. Bill pouted but complied and just floated beside Dipper. The brunette sighed and turned towards the seething parents," I'm really sorry Mr and Mrs...um..I promise it will never happen again".  
The parents just huffed and walked away probably believing that Bill actually has bad eyesight. At these situations Dipper is somewhat thankful that the citizens of Gravity Falls are mostly idiots, nice and caring idiots.  
Dipper let out a sigh of relief and started to walk back to the shack, not paying any mind to the pouting demon floating beside him.  
" Pinetree" The blond demon said while poking Dipper with his cane.  
Dipper didn't pay attention, he was so tired earlier and the fact that he just dealt with a tourist's child being dangled of a cliff made him more tired.

When they reached the shack ,Dipper immediately went to his room with Bill trailing behind him and checked the clock." 1:23 PM... I can sleep for a few hours before I need to work on the register" he mumbled. Dipper buried himself deep into his blankets and pillows and fell asleep still not paying attention to Bill, who was sitting near the window. 

 

Bill stared at Dipper's sleeping face for a few seconds before getting up and putting a blanket over Dipper's sleeping body. He gave Dipper a kiss on the forehead and teleported out of the room.  
Dipper woke up 3 hours later when Mabel called him down to man the register. He wondered where Bill was since he wasn't there bugging him but when he asked Mabel all she said was," Tsk, Tsk Dipdop. He thinks you're mad at him ." she said while shaking her head like a disappointed mother. 

Dipper had no idea what she was talking about so he just went about the rest of the day doing his job. Night time came , the last customer left and Bill still wasn't back. Dipper was beginning to worry because either Bill did something stupid or he's planning something evil and stupid. 

Eventually the night got darker and Dipper went to bed....... 

.....only to be woken up by something poking him... Dipper grunted as he slowly opened his eyes," what..?" He squinted trying to adjust to the darkness. All he saw were blue eyes glowing in the dark. 

"AHHHHH!!-" Dipper screamed only to be muffled by a gloved hand. 

" Shh, people are sleeping...be quiet, Pinetree ." said a very familiar voice in the darkness. 

Realization dawned on the brunette and he bit the hand covering his mouth," Bill?! do you know what time it is?!". Dipper heard a snap and the lights turned on. Bill stood there, his hair a bit messy and blood splatters on some parts of his suit, grinning like a madman. 

Dipper's eyes widened," WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!". Bill just stood there humming an unfamiliar tune. Dipper's eyes then trailed down to what was in Bill's hand. A Heart.... 

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?! NO,WHY DO YOU EVEN HAVE THAT?!" 

"Isn't it obvious? It's for you,pinetree!"

Dipper stared incredulously at the bloody and still beating organ in Bill's hand," Who's heart is that?!".  
Bill blinked owlishly," I don't remember....but hey! it doesn't matter! it's an apology gift for you!.

Dipper furrowed his brows," Apology gift? what for?..". Bill's smile fell as he dropped the heart to the floor and he walked towards Dipper," We...Weren't you angry? because of what I did to that kid?".

Dipper blinked and chuckled," Is that what this heart is for?". Bill looked away and mumbled a "yeah".

Dipper can't help but smile fondly, he placed his hands around Bill's neck and pressed their foreheads together," I was just exhausted...Why would you think I was angry at you?".  
Bill snaked his hands around Dipper's waist," Well....you were ignoring me earlier and I didn't like it" Bill whispered leaning closer to actually kiss Dipper because he needs his daily dose of pinetree. Dipper chuckled and moved his face away," Nah-uh, tell who did you stole that heart from?". Bill growled," Pinetree...". 

" Tell me or you're not getting any". Bill frowned but didn't remove his hands around Dipper," A lower demon..who made a few unfortunate decisions". Hearing this only makes Dipper realize that Bill is still bloody and there is a BEATING demon heart on his floor. Dipper made a noise of disgust and gently pushed Bill away," Clean this and yourself up". 

" But Pinetreeeeeeeeee" Bill whined still not letting go of Dipper," Can't that wait? I need my dose of Dipperrrrr". The brunette rolled his eyes," No, besides all you need to do is snap your fingers and all of this will be cleaned". He gave Bill a peck on the lips and pulled away, walking towards his bed. Bill pouted but complied getting rid of his bloody suit in exchange for a comfortable sweatpants with no shirt at all and he snapped the beating heart away probably to some other dimension.

The blond demon then literally jumped on the bed, on top of Dipper. Bill put his arms around the brunette and snuggled his neck," You smell like a pinetree, pinetree."  
Dipper checked the clock beside his bed," It's 3:00 am and to think I was yelling so loud earlier..." Dipper groaned," I probably woke everyone up.....this your fault Bil-". 

Dipper was cut off by Bill kissing his neck.

" Stop that" Dipper said sternly his face getting redder but Bill didn't listen and continued on peppering his Pinetree's neck with kisses.

" Hey..Pinetree? guess what?" " W-what..?" Dipper heard Bill chuckle," You aren't sleeping tonight." Bill whispered huskily and it send shivers down Dipper's spine. Needless to say Dipper's night was filled with stifled moans and groans. At times like these Dipper wonders how he puts up with Bill's shenanigans.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably has a lot of spelling/grammatical errors, so sorry about that!  
> THIS MAKES NO SENSE WHATSOEVER  
> NONE OF THIS MAKE SENSE IM SO SORRY


End file.
